User blog:Andrex Yeet/Jason Voorhees vs Jeff The Killer (Andrex Version)
Description A classic Creepypasta vs Slasher death battle, who will prevail? Interlude Boomstick: Man, horror movies are scary, especially the one with Slashers, same with Creepypastas! Wiz: Well, today we got a battle between 2 of those. Boomstick: Jason Voorhees, The Crystal Lake Killer. Wiz: And Jeff The Killer, The Crazy Creepypasta Killer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jason Voorhees Wiz: Once, in 1940, a person called Pamela Voorhees gave birth to a little boy who's name was Jason Voorhees. Boomstick: That little boy was about to become one of the greatest Slashers of the whole freakin' movie history! Wiz: Actually, this happened 11 years later, when some bullies push him to the Crystal Lake lake. Nobody from there was helping him because, well, teenager things. Boomstick: This freaked out her mother! Later from that Pamela started to kill all of them one by one. By secret identity of course! Wiz: Well, she didn't kill them by a secret identity. Actually, there was no camper who knew about the killer, but Pamela didn't use a secret identity, she just killed in secret. Boomstick: Oh. Whatever, Pamela killed every teenager except one, called Alice. Wiz: Alice discovered that Pamela was the killer all along, and, in that, Alice decapitated Pamela with a machete. Later, her son revived to continue her tradition. And with that, the Jason Voorhees that we all know, became who is now. Boomstick: I mean, he has to have many weapons, right. Wiz: That's right. His most iconic weapon is his Machete, weapon that he always uses in every Friday The 13 Movie (except the first one). He also has an Axe, some Chains, some Arrows and a Bow, and practically everything in the enviroment. Boomstick: Everything in the enviroment, so that means he can use a cornet as a weapon? Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: Well that is VEEERY BADASS! Wiz: He also gots some powers and abillities. Boomstick: And these aren't normal powers and abillities, he can teleport and even resurrect! Wiz: Not only that he can also possess and hypnotize hearts, he has superhuman strength, superhuman durability, invulneravility, and the healing factor. Boomstick: He was so powerful that he even could fight AND defeat Freddy Krueger! Wiz: He killed 154 people, a massive number of kills. Boomstick: He can decapitate people with a single hit, maded an helicopter crash, he survived by having his eyes gouged out by Freddy Krueger, he lifted and threw a car, damn! He even somehow escaped hell! Wiz: But, he still has some weaknesses, he is kind of slow (kind of because he could evade many oxygen tanks) and isn't that intelligent. And he can be killed by decapitation. Boomstick: But that does not stop the mythical Slasher of Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees. "Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma" Jeff The Killer Wiz: One day, a normal teenager named Jeffery Woods moved to a rich neighborhood only to be mugged next day. Later, Jeffery was invited to a party where 3 teens showed up to start trouble. They almost kill Jeff but he recovered. Later, he became insane, and becomed one of the most overratted Creppypastas ever made, Jeff The Killer. Boomstick: He's such a crazy boy, isn't he? ''' Wiz: Yea, he really is. '''Boomstick: Never thought a teenager would be that crazy. Wiz: He has some weapons, like, a knife. Boomstick: A knife? Wiz: A knife. Boomstick: Uhhhh, ok? Whatever, he even has a medieval sword, but not only that, he has a freakin' GUN! Wiz: Yea, he has a gun. Also, in sometimes he has used a machete, various explosives, and a meat cleaver. Boomstick: Wait, do we forget the can of gasoline, jug of bleach, and match that he uses to set his enemies on fire? Wiz: Actually, yes. He also got some abilities and powers such as cleverness and his heightened sences. Boomstick: Damn! He even got pain tolerance and fear manipulation! Wiz: To end his powers and abilities, he also has the healing factor. Boomstick: He was that capable that he even could fight with motherfucking Slenderman! Wiz: He also killed many people without being caught. In fact he could also kill Jane The Killer, who was tracking him for 11 years. He even could survive glass being smashed in his face and being burned alive. Boomstick: Damn! Jeff is way to badass! Wiz: With that we can say that Jeff is not only one killer, he's THE killer. "Go To Sleep" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight 10:00 PM. Camp Crystal Lake. Friday 13. It was night, everybody in the Camp Crystal Lake was sleeping. A sound that was like somebody was going out of the lake. It was a big, tall guy who made that sound, it was Jason Voorhees. Jason went to every place in the camp, but he only find out with a big surprise, everybody wasn't sleeping, they were all dead. With a mark like if it was a knife. Suddently, Jason saw a shadow of someone running, he went over there and found a boy with a white jacket with blood marks. That boy heard Jason come in and he turned to the other side and said to Jason: "Who are you? And why you came here, it seems you're only here to die, like the others!" That boy had a cutted mouth with blood stains. It was Jeff The Killer. Then, Jason pulled out his machete to fight Jeff, Jeff responded: "Alright! If you wanna fight then I will kill you no matter what!" Jeff pulled out his knife and he positioned in a fight position. FIGHT! Jeff started stabbing his knife at Jason in his waist. Making no effect. Jason punched Jeff, making him fly off the place. Jeff replied: "Huh? What was that!" Jeff runned to Jason and he stab him again. Jason was about to stab Jeff with his machete but Jeff stopped it with his knife. Jeff then pulled out a machete and this became a machete fight. They were attacking each other until Jason make a hit with his machete and Jeff fall down, then Jeff tried to run and said: "Wha-Who are you?!" Jeff tried to run but Jason teleported to him. Then Jeff said: "Well, I guess I have no choise!" Jeff attacked Jason with it's meat cleaver, this time making effect. Jeff replied "Ha!" Jeff was about to make a second hit but then Jason stopped it and thew away the meat cleaver. Then Jeff used his medieval sword and stabbed Jason, then Jeff threw away Jason's machete, Jason took a stick that was on the ground and stabbed Jeff with it. Jeff then threw out a granade, which make damage on both. Jeff fastly took his burning kit and put some bleach and gasoline on Jason, then Jeff threw a match on Jason and he started to be on fire. Then Jeff replied: "Yes, I win!" But then Jason just walks at Jeff like nothing, Jeff tries to shoot him with his gun but does not make effect. Then Jason pulls out his axe and cuts Jeff's head, decapitating him. KO! Jason walks away Jeff's corpse and return to the lake. Conlusion Boomstick: Damn, that was insane! Wiz: Jason overpassed Jeff in many ways, such as strength and abilities. Boomstick: Not only that, Jason was so powerful that he even escaped hell! Wiz: Since both also had the healing factor, but this does not help Jeff to much because of Jason's maniac sence to kill teenagers, all to revenge his mother. Boomstick: He also got teleportation, amazing durability, and can use every single fucking thing there is in front of him. Wiz: Altough Jeff also overpassed Jason in some aspects, such as Inteligence and Speed. Boomstick: But Jason was badass enough to kill the crazy Jeffery Woods Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees Next Time Category:Season 1 Andrex Yeet Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Machete Wielders Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Knife Wielders Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Villains